Cosas de Mafiosos
by Mirada perdida
Summary: La mafia sólo tiene tres reglas. y Sasuke Uchiha está dispuesto a seguirlas. AU. Yaoi. Narusasu


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, yo sólo tomo sus personajes prestados para mis malas intenciones.

**Advertencias: **Violencia, malas palabras, situaciones fuertes.

Sí eres un niñ inocente, y quieres seguir siéndolo, sal de aquí ¡YA! Pero si no, bienvenido al club :3

* * *

**Cosas de mafiosos**

_La mafia sólo tiene 3 reglas:_

_1) No hagas preguntas_

_2) No titubes _

_3) Nada de remordimientos_

Capítulo 1: El nuevo

Miró completamente quieto por su ventana, hasta que el último rayo del Sol se hubo desvanecido en el horizonte. Sólo hasta ese momento abandonó su posición. Pasó la vista a su apartamento y decidió que esa noche podría llover, así que tomó una chaqueta y salió.

– ¿Contraseña? –Se escuchó decir al otro lado de una pesada puerta de acero.

–Cuando el día cae las ratas salen de las alcantarillas.

– ¡Te he dicho mil veces que esa no es la contraseña!

– ¿Vas a abrir o no?

Un estruendoso chirrido no se hizo esperar, al tiempo que el metal se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar unos cabellos rubios.

–A la siguiente que respondas eso no te dejaré pasar, Naruto. –Reprochó infantilmente el portero. Naruto se preguntó si enserio ese hombre era más viejo que él.

–Pues tendrás que explicarle eso al jefe, Deidara. –Alzó los hombros con una sonrisa de satisfacción, jugueteando. –Además mi contraseña es mucho mejor. –Sentenció sin dejar de andar, dejando atrás los chillidos del encargado de la entrada.

Mientras caminaba iba saludando a sus compañeros con una impecable sonrisa, nunca se sabía cuando iba a necesitar de alguno de esos inútiles.

Finalmente llegó a la sala principal, antes de entrar, golpeteó con los nudillos la madera.

–Adelante.

Entró. Aquella sala era muy diferente a todas las demás en la guarida. El olor a alcohol barato era reemplazado por el de un fino aroma a vino, las luces eran más tenues, y en lugar de escucharse gritos o carcajadas sus ocupantes conversaban entre ellos por medio de susurros. Naruto respiró profundo, y pudo notar que pronto servirían los aperitivos.

–Esta vez sí tocaste. –Se giró en busca de la voz. Aunque no necesitaba hacerlo para saber quién le hablaba.

Pain se encontraba en medio del salón, ocupando un elegante sillón de una vieja dinastía China que ya no recordaba, sostenía una copa con su mano derecha, y como siempre, con la izquierda acariciaba el muslo desnudo de la chica sentada en sus piernas.

–Pues claro, me pediste que tocara al entrar. –Obvió Naruto, no sin algo de recelo en su voz. No le gustaba tener que acatar las reglas que los demás cumplían. –Por cierto, ¿no crees que Deidara es demasiado estúpido para cuidar la entrada?

–Es un buen trabajo para él. –Dijo impasible el de cabello naranja. – ¿No es así, Konan?

La chica volteó hacía el rubio por un segundo, enarcó un poco las cejas y asintió. Luego volvió su mirada y comenzó a propinarle pequeños besos en el cuello al amo y señor de todo lo que los rodeaba.

Naruto la observó, llevaba puesto un vestido negro al más puro estilo chino, que era largo hasta el suelo y llevaba mangas amplias, pero que al mismo tiempo estaba bien escotado y dejaba sus piernas destapadas hasta casi la cadera. La tela negra tenía un bordado dorado, que parecía ser un dragón.

Había estado ahí más de un millón de veces, y aún así no terminaba de entender porqué a Pain le gustaban tanto las cosas chinas, siendo tan japonés como él mismo.

–Espero que hoy si sea divertido. –Reconoció Naruto mientras dejaba resbalar su mirada azul por todas las decoraciones del lugar. Esa sola habitación tenía que costar más de 5 millones de yenes cómo mínimo. –O si no tendré que divertirme contigo, Konan.

Sonrió con malicia, pero la chica ni se inmutó. Sentada sobre las piernas de Pain se sentía completamente a salvo de aquél pervertido zorro.

– ¿Recuerdas a Itachi? –Inquirió sin mucho interés el jefe. La cabeza rubia asintió. –Su hermano quiere tomar su lugar aquí. Quiero que te encargues de él.

Naruto iba a replicar, nada era más molesto que enseñarle a un nuevo cómo tenía que trabajar. Además, muchos no soportaban ni una semana el entrenamiento y era una lata tener que ir a enterrar sus cuerpos sin que lo vieran. De por sí la policía ya le había echado un ojo en la última misión.

– ¿Dónde está? –Aceptó, y Pain sonrió un instante entre los mimos de Konan. Señaló con un dedo una de las tantas puertas que se extendían a su espalda. – ¿Y si sólo está buscando una venganza? –Preguntó el rubio con fastidio.

–Entonces sí que tendrás diversión.

Con algo más de motivación y una sonrisa pícara, Naruto obedeció. Cruzó la puerta y se aseguró de tener el rostro lo más serio posible. Después de atravesar el pasillo encontró la habitación dónde habían dejado al hermano menor de Itachi.

– ¿Cuántos días llevas aquí? –La pregunta de rutina, y esperaba la respuesta de rutina, un "no lo sé" acompañado por gemidos lastimeros y súplicas para salir de ahí.

–Tres días. –Para sorpresa del rubio aquella voz no sonó quebrada ni asustada.

– ¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó con claro tono de burla.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo más me tendrán aquí?

Naruto guardó silencio un momento. La habitación estaba bien cerrada, y sabía que durante tres días nadie había entrado en ella, ni para alimentar al prisionero, ni para hacerle compañía. Llegados a ese punto las personas solían sentirse en un infierno de silencio y dolor. Y sin embargo ese chico, que a pesar de llevar los ojos vendados, aparentaba unos 17 años, se mantenía firme.

–Ni un momento más. –Dijo el rubio relamiéndose los labios mientras le quitaba la venda. –Ahora dime las tres reglas de la mafia, del mismo modo que te las dijeron cuando te trajeron aquí.

El chico abrió los ojos, algo cansados por recibir la luz después de tantos días de oscuridad absoluta. Tragó saliva para aclarar su vos y dijo:

_La mafia sólo tiene 3 reglas:_

_1) No hagas preguntas_

_2) No titubes _

_3) Nada de remordimientos_

– ¿Tú nombre? –Preguntó Naruto con un brillo especial en sus ojos. No había esperado menos del pequeño hermano de Itachi.

–Sasuke. –Dijo con increíble orgullo mientras miraba intensamente con sus ojos negros al rubio.

–Felicitaciones, Sasuke. –Sonrió. –De aquí en adelante esas tres reglas serán tu estilo de vida.

Y sin más, el rubio se acercó y plantó un beso en los labios del otro, quién esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

–Bienvenido a la mafia.

* * *

Si te ha gustado la idea de este fic trastornado, házmelo saber y así continuamos :).

Prometo responder todos los reviews, hasta los que sean de invitados, irán al final del capítulo :D


End file.
